DragonBall GT: A New Begining
by SunLiT-Soul
Summary: GT has begun but with new characters, some twists, angst and of course the orignal characters of DBZ & GT.Lost and Forgotten, they were born into a world that they didn't belong.Well they're back, how will everyone react?There are secrets to be told..R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please don't flame, only if necessary. I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. I do own my orignal characters! Plz Review! Sorry if it is a little depressing/angsty but I promise it won't be this bad in the future unless you want to okay?**

Chapter 1 The End

The clouds filled the sky, casting a dark shadow across the city. The city lights burned and guided her on her way to nowhere. The cold of the night caused chills throughout her body. Lighting flashed and thunder roared but the night was still silent. The skies would cry the blackest tears tonight and this was the moment she lived for.

"Just a ghost to the world is exactly what I am," She said to herself looking into the black clouds.

_No one will ever reach their dreams, be anything worth being or make a difference so why try?_

Sprinkles of rain fell onto her face. Only a few drops and then it all starts coming down.

She stood in the middle of the street and stared into the sky. She reached in her jacket pocket.

"Hotaru you always said tomorrow is another day but-," She cried as she pulled out a dark object from her jacket pocket.

"There is no tomorrow for me." She said as she held a gun to her head.

_This pain I feel, it will end now...forever._

She hesistated and then she slowly pulled the trigger.

Through the whole city, no one heard the loud bang and when people saw her body laying in the streets, no one cared enough to check if she was alive.

**The Next Morning**

The morning came and shined through Hotaru's windows. Hotaru rolled around in her bed, trying to dodge the light. Annoyed, she sat up.

"Another beautiful morning..." She sighed.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked around her room and at the edge of her bed was her thirteen year old sister.

"Talking to yourself again?" Rin snickered.

"What hell are you doing here? Get out of my room!" Hotaru yelled as she pointed at the door.

Rin giggled the whole way out and pointed at Hotaru's hair. Hotaru crawled out of bed, pulling at her hair. She walked into her bathroom, already picturing the worst in the mirror. Everything in her bathroom was on the floor.

_Mom's gonna kill me..._

She had a rough night and she thought about everything she said. She threw water on her face and gazed into the mirror. She frowned at her reflection. She bended down and picked up her comb.

"Kusso!" Hotaru cursed when she cut her finger on the broken glass.

She put pressure on her finger, she watched as the crimson blood expelled from her cut.

"HOTARU! Came Here Quick!" Hotaru heard her sister yell from the living room.

Hotaru walked slowly out of her room but when she came to the living room, Rin was crying.

"What's going on?" Hotaru asked and then Rin pointed at the T.V.

"This morning a young girl at the age of 15 was found dead in the middle of the street. The residents of the area state that the body had been there since last night but yet no one had called the police and reported it. This looks like a common teen suicide. A gun shot to the head and this young girl ended her life. No idenification has been-wait wait, we have just heard from our resources that a teenage girl had been reported missing yesterday and they believe this is the girl. Oh dear, the teen who commited suicide has been idenified as Lynn Shouri. A student from Fukoma High of the age of 15 has commited suicide. How sad, to throw her life away like that. She leaves behind her mother. This is Jennifer Portman with the news."

Hotaru fell on the couch and she held her chest, feeling her heart race. Her heart pounded against her chest and feeling as if she couldn't breathe. Gasping for air, she rested her head in her hands and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," Rin whispered as she caressed her sister's back.

Hotaru hit her hand away.

"Don't touch me," Hotaru commanded.

Rin frowned and strided away into the kitchen.

"Lynn...Why?" Hotaru sobbed and whimpered.

Over and over again she asked why, and demanded answer. When she realized that there would be no answer, that she was truely gone, forever. Her only true friend, her best friend, the only person who ever understood her had dissappearred and left her. Leaving her on her own free hurt Hotaru the most but Lynn's pain hurt more. Hotaru understood Lynn but not what she had done.

Hotaru pulled her hair and tightly shut her eyes, hoping, praying she'd wake up.

"Hotaru? Are you okay?" Rin nervously asked.

Hotaru opened her eyes slightly and growled.

"Do I look okay? My best friend commited suicide all because of wha...t I said!" Hotaru yelled as grabbed her sister's shirt collar.

Rin stared into her sister's cold hurt eyes. As her sister breathed through her teeth and Rin held her breath, she understood what she felt.

"Because of what I said to her..." Hotaru trembled.

_:FlashBack: _

"You don't fool me one bit Lynn," Hotaru smirked.

Lynn gazed out the window and then turned to Hotaru.

"You want everyone to believe that you got it bad! Huh? Everyone's got problems Lynn! You just want pity! Well Lynn I do pity you!" Hotaru shouted in Lynn's face.

Lynn stood up with tears in her eyes and put her hair behind her ears.

"You don't know how it feels that you will never EVER be happy! And when you finally understand that concept and step out of your little box, then you can tell me what to do!" Lynn sternly said as she walked towards the door.

Hotaru intercepted and stood in front of the door.

"You only feel that way cause you let yourself...I'm tired of your drama and to tell the truth I don't care what you do anymore." Hotaru glared.

Lynn walked out and slammed the door.

_:End Of FlashBack: _

_I lied Lynn. I do care, I do!_

Hotaru let go of Rin and sauntered out of the kitchen.

_I do..._

Hotaru fumbled with her school uniform and grabbed her book bag.

"Ho-Hotaru, you don't have to go to school today. I promise I won't tell mom," Rin whispered.

Hotaru turned back and looked at Rin, who was trying to put a smile on.

"I won't tell.Okay?" Rin promised.

Hotaru smiled but only half way and replied," No its okay."

Tears rolled down Hotaru's cheeks.

"I'm going now," Hotaru quickly said as she ran out the door.

Hotaru ran down the street and past all the people then fell on the street curb.

_Why?_

Her knees burned and her clothes were wet but she didn't care because as people walked past her, no one said anything.

Hotaru picked up herself from the floor and crossed the street.

When she got to school, everyone stared.

_I guess everyone watched the news this morning..._

People came up to her and asked her of she was alright. She would nodd but she wasn't alright. People were surprised to see her at school and so was Hotaru. Hotaru's intentions weren't to come to school but to see Lynn's mom. On the other hand Hotaru and Lynn's mother never really seem to see eye to eye.

Hotaru sat at her desk and laid her head down. She cried the whole class with the occasional whimper. She listened to the rumors in the halls when she walked to her next class.

"Word is that Lynn was never there in the head."

"Really I heard she was always suicidal."

"I heard she commited suicidal cause Hotaru said something awful to her."

"Really, and she was suppose to be her best friend."

"How could she be so mean?" is all Hotaru would hear.

And it was only the first day of the angonizing torture, she'd endure for the next year and a half.

**One Year and a Half Later...**

"And what did you say to Lynn the night before she commited suicide," Dr. Terry asked Hotaru.

"I said I didn't care about her anymore," Hotaru replied looking at the ground.

Before the 'Dr.' could ask another question, a buzzing sound filled the room.

"Oh, seems like time is up." Dr. Terry stood up and held his hand out.

"Seems so Doctor." Hotaru sacrastically replied.

Hotaru shook his Dr. Terry's hand and reassured the 'Dr.' she'd be there same time next week.

"Yes, that's fine as long as you have the money to pay." The Dr. smiled.

Hotaru nodded and the a man enterred the room to escort Hotaru out of the office.

_I'm not crazy. I know where the door is._

Hotaru walked down the hall when Dr. Terry called to her.

"Hotaru! Yes, Hotaru catch!" the out of breath man yelled and then threw a bottle to her.

Hotaru caught the bottle and was puzzled.

"To help you sleep!" He said.

Hotaru smiled and thanked her therepist.

_I never said I had problems sleeping..._

Stupidly she put one in her mouth.

_If the doctor thinks it is necessary. It'll take awhile for it to kick in..._

When Hotaru arrived home, her mom was watering the plants in the front porch.

"How was therepy dear?" Hotaru's mother asked kindly.

"It was therepy mom.." Hotaru retorted and enterred the house.

Hotaru never forgived herself for what happened to Lynn or what Lynn did to herself. Better yet what Lynn did Hotaru. Hotaru collasped on her bed and in her right hand held a picture of Lynn and Hotaru laughing like they always were. In the hallways she could hear her mother looking through the hallway closet.

"Oh dear," Hotaru heard outside her door.

Hotaru's mother opened Hotaru's door slightly and then peeked her head through.

"Look what I found." Hotaru's mother held up a plank of wood.

The plank of wood wasn't just wood but it had 'FireFly' carved into it.

Hotaru's eyes flooded with tears. On the bottom right hand cornor of the wood it had 'From your best friend, Lily Pad.' carved into it. Hotaru envisioned the day that Lynn gave her that, she remembered their nicknames, she could still hear Lynn's soft voice calling her.

"Look what else I found." Her mom held out her palm and it was Lynn's and Hotaru's best friend key chain.

Hotaru couldn't take it anymore. She snatched ther keychain from her mom.

"What's a matter with you Hot-" was all she said untill she push ed her mother out of the way.

Hotaru ran down the hallway, she out her hands against her ears to keep from hearing her mother calling. She kept running, past her house, past everyone, past everything. She ran along side the road and never stopping. The rain began falling, hard. Her vision got blurry but not from the rain but from the pill.

_No not now, I can't stop. I have to keep running. They can't catch up to me._

Her body didn't feel tired or at all fatigue till now but she continued to push herself.

_Keep going. Keep going. I can't stop now. Lynn..._

Her vision continued to get more and more blurred but she didn't stop, her mind was strong, her body weak, her will stronger.

_Lynn..._

A car sped down the highway, the people didn't see her there. When they did it was too late, they honked their horn but this girl kept running, straight for them.

Hotaru saw the light and she tried to stop but her feet were to slow.

Then an angelic voice said, " In the end, you will find the beginning..."

The car's brakes screeched and the tires swerved on the wet road but the efforts were useless. Hotaru's body flew over the hood of the car and into the air.

The car finally halted and Hotaru's blood soaked and mangled body laid sixteen feet away from the car.

"In the end, you find the beginning..."

**Good? Bad? Plz review and tell me. I know it doesn't seem like it has anything to do with DBZ but it will! Bare with... This is Jura, See Ya Later ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Jura! It is finall done and edited well here it is...**

Chapter 2 The Begining

Hotaru laid motionless on the floor, her whole body numb. The girl who was driving stepped out of her car. She was pretty banged up and the cut on her head was bleeding. The girl turned back at the crushed car. She walked towards Hotaru's broken body.

She stumbled and started crying, covering her mouth. Hotaru was still alive but she couldn't move or speak. She could barely keep her eyes open. Unlike Lynn, Hotaru wanted life, she wanted to live but a life with her best friend. She felt alone and abandoned without her. She didn't have anyone. The girl kneeled down and screamed. She was talking but Hotaru couldn't hear her.

Hotaru tried to see the girl who hit her, the girl who put a halt to her life.

It was her sister.

Rin picked up her sister's head and held her in her arms, crying. Hotaru still couldn't hear her but she was sure, she was saying she was sorry. Hotaru wanted to be a good older sister and say some words of comfort but she was never too good at that.

"Rin...Its okay..." Hotaru barely whispered before she closed her eyes.

They say when you die, you don't feel pain, that the angels ascend from the Heavens and take you to a better place.

_Is this the end?_

But this wasn't the case...

"No child, but the begining..." the angelic voice from before said.

Hotaru's life with Lynn replayed in her head as she fell through a spiraling vortex.

_:FlashBack:_

"Which Anime to choose?" Hotaru questioned herself holding two videos in her hands.

Hotaru was 5'4 with long like silk legs. She had lavender eyes and medim length black hair. With long bangs that caressed her baby face, she was a beauty besides the fact she lacked in breast size. She wore her school uniform and held a minature backpack. Her backpack was a dark blue and on the side in bold letters had 'FireFly' printed on it.

Hotaru made whiny noises and ran in circles then fell on the floor.

"This is so hard!" Hotaru complained still make weird noises on the floor.

Lynn was already on the floor with tears in her eyes.

"So much anime and only I can only pick one. This is torture." Lynn whined.

Lynn was 5'7. She had hazel eyes with long blonde hair. She had pale complexion with powder pink cheeks and also lacked in breast size. She was also beautiful, esp. in her school uniform skirt that showed off her long smooth legs. Her backpack laid on the floor beside her. It was green with 'LilyPad' printed in cursive letters.

"Excuse me Ladies-" The manager started then realized there was two beautiful teenage girls on her floor.

His eyes wide open, he just stood there staring.

When the girls finally came to, they saw a weird man was gazing up their skirts, they screamed.

"Pervert!" Lynn yelled and then hit the manager.

"Perve!" Hotaru screamed after and also hit the manager.

The girls ran out of the store without realizing that they were still holding the anime videos.

"Ladies you didn't pay!" The manager yelled from the store with a black eye and bloody nose.

They kept running with smiles on their faces. They figured the anime were gifts from the store manager for his misbehavior.

More memories filled her mind and swirled around her.

"FireFly, wouldn't it be completely awesome if we were part of the DBZ world?" Lynn would say and Hotaru would answer, "I pray we are everyday, LilyPad."

'FireFly'

Just the sound of that word, she would feel a pain in her heart like an emptiness.

"Oh Kami! DragonBall Z the uncut series will be showing on TV!" They both squealed.

They jumped up and down on the couch, edgy, counting the seconds till the show would come on. When ever you saw Lynn, you'd see Hotaru and everytime you'd see Hotaru, you'd see Lynn. In the begining they knew they didn't belong but when with eachother they didn't belong, together.

"Firefly! Firefly!" Lynn would call.

And Hotaru could always hear her call her but not anymore, Hotaru couldn't hear anything...

_:End Of FlashBack:_

Hotaru closed her eyes in agony.

"No more," out of breath, Hotaru barely whispered.

The memories still tried to push through. Hotaru tried to fight and forget about everything like she had for the past year and a half but it was so hard to forget.

"Please Stop," She begged as she started hitting her head with her fists.

_I must..._

The memories pushed harder.

'Firefly'

_be in..._

"No..." She whimpered.

The fell to her knees and sobbed.

_hell..._

'FireFly'

"NO MORE!" Hotaru screamed covering her ears.

She shook her head and tears slid from her eyes, down her cheeks.

"This is Hotaru's end." Echoed in Hotaru's mind.

"Who are you! What are you doing to me?" Hotaru asked with a wet face.

"Do you remember me Hotaru?" the voice said.

The place Hotaru was at, began to spin.

_ :FlashBack: _

Hotaru and Lynn sat on Lynn's bed. They had been there for hours talking and laughing. They mostly laughed. They talked of living in the DBZ world or any other world but the one they lived in. Lynn had a laugh that could never be quieted and Hotaru had a smile that make anyone smile back. All of the laughing was interrupted by a sharp pain in Lynn's chest. Lynn held her chest and clenched her teeth.

She had never felt this before and it made her so deeply depressed till she couldn't breath and began crying but she didn't know why.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Hotaru panicked.

Hotaru out her hand on her back then she heard:

"In the end you will find the begining."

After that everything went downhill from there...

_ :EndOf FlashBack: _

"Do you remember?" the voice asked.

Hotaru clenched her fists and stood up.

"So your the bitch that screwed up Lynn's life!" Hotaru yelled.

"Lynn felt like no one to the world, so she became no one..."the voice retorted.

"I swear I am going to kill you! You-You fucing bastard! I swear it! Never Talk About Lynn That Way!" Hotaru yelled clenching her fists so hard that her palms bled.

"You are mad at me when I am trying to help, when I'm not the one that left you in the dust, alone..." the voice calmly replied to the threat.

"Help me? How? I can't be helped..." Hotaru said looking at her feet.

"This is the end of Hotaru." the voice said.

"You said that already! I know that!" Hotaru snapped.

"This is the end of Hotaru and Lynn. The begining of Kite and Kine..." the voice echoed.

"Who is Kite...and Kine?" Hotaru asked confused.

"Good question, who is Kite and Kine?" the voice faded off in the darkness.

Hotaru then felt very tired and blacked out...

**Hope you liked it! I worked really hard on it and put alot of tears into it. So please review...This Jura! ; )**


End file.
